


Can You Hear Me Now?

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa and Wufei check in with Quatre while away on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimal/gifts), [Darthanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthanne/gifts).



Quatre was about to head to bed when the phone rang. He looked over at the offending instrument and for a spilt second considered not answering it but with Trowa and Wufei away on a mission he didn’t want to take a chance on missing a call. He slid his glasses down from where he had pushed them up on his head and hit the accept key on the vid phone.

Trowa’s face snapped into view, a smile of welcome on his lips. As soon as he saw Quatre the smile widened “hello love. How was your day?”

Quatre felt a matching smile on his lips. “Not too bad. How about yours?”

“Pretty good. We only have a few more days here and then we will be on our way home.”

“Good, I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too love.” Trowa’s fingers reached up to rest lightly on the screen.

“I wish you were here. I really want to kiss you right now.”

“I can help you with that.” Wufei stepped into view of the vid phone and smirked at Quatre before straddling Trowa’s lap and kissing him deeply. Quatre did a quick intake of breath as he watched his lovers.

When the kiss finally broke Wufei looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow in question. “Anything else you would like to do to him?

“Turn the chair so I can see both of you.” Trowa grinned and spun the chair 90 degrees so that Quatre now had both of them in profile.

“Now move back just a bit. I want to be able to see you.” Obediently Trowa rolled the chair back away from screen. “Right there should be perfect.” They were now far enough away he could see that Wufei was wearing his black silk pajama bottoms and Trowa was dressed only in blue boxer briefs. His eyes devoured them imagining scenarios and letting his imagination take him where he wanted them to go.

Two pairs of eyes studied him, anticipation written on both faces.

“What would you like me to do now?” Wufei prompted.

Quatre allowed his glasses to slip a bit down his nose and gave the smiling man a smoldering look over top of them causing him to catch his lower lip between his teeth.

“Kiss him again. Long and slow.” Wufei complied, lowering his mouth to mesh with Trowa’s, both men’s eyes sliding closed as lips and tongues met and danced with each other, savoring the taste and feel. The kiss broke and both men were breathing heavily.

Quatre realized that he was sweating at the sight in front of him. His glasses slipping even farther down his nose. Annoyed he took them off and tossed them on the desk. “Kiss his neck. And don’t forget to bite his shoulder where he likes it.”

A moan escaped from Trowa’s lips as Wufei worked his way down the brunet’s slender neck. Trowa’s fingers scratched up and down Wufei’s back, leaving trails where his fingers passed but not breaking the skin.

Quatre could his feel his own arousal stirring and ignored it for the moment. Choosing to focus on the luscious scene in front of him instead. He licked his lips and without thinking about it picked up his glasses and slipped the earpiece between his lips, sucking lightly on it. Trowa’s breath hitched when his gaze met Quatre’s on the screen. “Move back.” He ground out huskily. “I want to see you too.”

Quatre did as he was asked. His hand followed Trowa’s gaze down to rest on his cloth-covered erection. He rubbed up and down enjoying the feel of the soft cotton material against his cock and the naked lust in the other man’s eyes. He broke the look and his gaze was captured by a pair of smoldering black eyes.

“Suck his nipples.” Wufei’s lips moved down Trowa’s in response to the command and Trowa hissed and arched up into the Chinese man’s talented mouth. Wufei twirled his tongue around the sensitive tip of nipple. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Quatre studied them, entrapped by the scene being played out in front of him.

“Wufei” Quatre’s voice was low and husky and his hand had moved under the waistband of his bottoms. He palmed his cock then squeezed it to ease the pressure. “Stand up.”

Wufei did so, his glaze locked on Trowa who was now panting softly. Quatre’s other hand reached down to cup his balls and he rolled them between his fingers.

“Take off your bottoms.” Wufei slipped the silky material down over his hips and allowed it fall into an inky pool at his feet. His erection was standing tall and proud.

“Now you Trowa.”

Trowa lifted his hips off the chair and slid his boxer briefs down off his legs. They were thrown carelessly out of range of the vid phone. Trowa was equally excited and his erection twitched as his hand accidentally brushed against it.

“Do you have lube?”

Trowa nodded. “In the suitcase.”

“Go get it.”

Wufei disappeared from his view for just a moment then reappeared with a slim tube in his hand.

“Trowa, prep him.” Quatre’s voice was husky and raw from desire. He raised his hips and pulled his own bottoms off. He kicked them out of the way and settled himself more comfortably, feeling the leather of the chair stick to his sweaty skin. He shook his bangs out of his eyes not wanting his view of his lovers obscured.

Wufei opened the tube and spread the gel on Trowa’s proffered fingers. He moved to stand over Trowa’s legs offering himself. Trowa’s fingers slid between them and he probed gently at Wufei’s opening with a slick finger. The tip of his tongue flicked across the head of Wufei’s cock causing his breath to catch in his throat. Trowa carefully worked two and then three fingers into Wufei. His lips working up and down the other man’s cock while his fingers searched for the sweet spot. He brushed it lightly and Wufei felt his knees weaken from the pleasure.

“Fuck him.” Quatre’s voice was a cross between a whimper and moan. The gentle stroking he had been doing becoming rougher as the need for release began to build. The hand that had been palming his balls moved farther back to circle his opening.

Wufei lowered himself on Trowa, hissing in pleasure as he felt the man fill him. Trowa’s hands rested firmly on Wufei’s hips helping guide him, the grimace on Trowa’s face showing his struggle not to thrust up and bury himself in hot tightness surrounding him. When he was completely sheathed Wufei let out a breath, his lips capturing Trowa’s in a deep hard kiss. When he pulled back his face was contorted with lust.

“You heard the man. Fuck me. NOW!”

Quatre groaned louder this time and his gaze captured Trowa’s as the man began to move, his thrusts meeting Wufei’s as the Chinese man raised himself then slammed down, driving Trowa deep inside him. He watched in escalating pleasure as Quatre’s hand speed up. His fist was a blur and his breathing was ragged and panting.

Trowa reached between their bodies and took Wufei in his hand, his movements mimicking Quatre’s, a counterpoint to the movement to his hips. Wufei’s cry of release was followed by Quatre’s and Trowa’s echoed theirs a moment later. Wufei rested his forehead against Trowa’s shoulder, his breath coming in gasps as he started to come down. Trowa wrapped his arms around the shivering man, holding him close and lightly kissing his neck and shoulders.  
Quatre’s breathing was still raw and a beatific smile spread across his face as he met the looks of both of his lovers. “I love you guys.”

“Love you.” Echoed back from two passion ravaged throats. For a moment the three just sat quietly enjoying the afterglow and the feeling of being close. Quatre’s hand went to the screen and he rested it against the flat glass surface. “Be careful and take care of each other.”

The other two men nodded and two hands were pressed to the screen on the other side. Smiling sleepily he leaned in close and added “I get to be in the middle when you get back” before disconnecting the call. 


End file.
